Little Eyes
by Johzanne
Summary: WARNINGS: Incest, choking and voyeurism They moved until Eren collided with the table, falling back on the wooden thing as it scraped over the floor. Levi lifted Eren's hips and moved him further onto the table, immediately bending down to kiss him again and started to grind his hips hard against Eren's. Marco clamped his hand over his mouth as he watched his cousins undress.


"Mommy, do I have tooooo?" The little nine year old Marco whined as his mom pulled his best sweater over his head.

"Yes honey, it's your great aunt's 90th birthday and we all have to be there! Now go brush your teeth and go to Daddy to fix your hair."

He pouted as he stomped off to the bathroom, his fancy shoes already starting to hurt his feet. Reluctantly he did what his mother told him to and a few minutes later Marco, his twelve year old brother Jean, his mom and his dad were all in the car and off to his great aunt's house. Nobody told the little boy that the drive there will be two hours, so he complained about being bored for the first hour before his mom finally gave him her phone to play games on.

Half an hour of Candy Crush, twenty minutes of Bubble Rush and ten minutes of stopping for a bathroom later, they finally arrived at the old, big house.

They were a very big family and half a dozen other cars were already parked in front of the house. Marco's mom touched up her makeup a last time and licked her thumb to rub off a spot on his face. He rubbed her spit off with his small hand and his dad chuckled, ruffling his hair.

His mom pushed his dad away and desperately tried fixing his hair as they walked up to the front door. A few old ladies gave each of them a hug and pinched Jean and Marco's cheeks.

He pretended to know everyone like his mom told him to do last night, but to him it really was just a room full of strangers. His dad finally lead them to a room with a bunch of kids, ranging from toddlers to teenagers. Jean quickly spotted their cousin Connie, the only one of the lot he really knew, and went to go play some game with him. His dad waved his hello to Connie and turned his attention to Marco.

"Marco, say hi to your cousins." His dad waved two boy over. "You remember Eren and Levi, Carla's two boys? They used to babysit you when you were younger."

Marco nodded enthusiastically, because this time, it actually was two faces he recognized.

"Hey Marco! Do you still like race cars?" Eren asked, bending down to be his length. His eyes widened and he nodded again and Eren, Levi and his dad chuckled.

"Then why don't you go join Renier and Sasha back there with the race cars? I'm sure they'll share." Marco immediately spun around and tugged on his dad's sleeve.

"Please can I go play with them Daddy? Pretty please?" His dad nodded and he was off, headed straight to the other kids playing with the toy cars. They had races and made car noises as they pushed the toys around on the floor.

"So Levi, how old are the two of you now?" Marco's dad asked and Levi stepped up to stand next to Eren from where he stood looking over the room.

"I'm nineteen and Eren is a month away from seventeen, Uncle Kirschtein."

"Mhmm, and Levi is going to Uni soon." Eren added. They continued making some small talk until everyone was called for lunch.

The Jeager boys, because they were the oldest of the lot, had to help get all their younger cousins seated around their smaller table next to the adults' table. Mikasa, their fifteen year old cousin offered to take over 'Child duty' and they both eagerly left her with the rowdy, loud kids.

Extra chairs were squeezed in around the table and everyone was pretty much sitting on someone's lap, but they all managed to fit in and eat.

And did they eat.

They ate and ate and ate until nobody could fit in another crumb. Marco's mom called Jean over and told him to take all the dishes to the kitchen and Carla told her two boys to move the kids back to the play room.

All the women in the family moved to the kitchen to wash, dry off and pack away the dishes, gossiping as they did and all the men stood outside, some catching a smoke as they talked about some upcoming sport event and financial issues.

Half an hour later, all the adults were sitting outside - each with a drink in their hand - and giving their great aunt her birthday presents.

The kids were all in the play room, either napping or watching Finding Nemo. The teenagers were all piled on the couch and texting away, not really paying attention to the animated movie playing on the screen.

Little Marco already watched the movie five times at home, Jean was texting and his friends with the race cars were sleeping, so he decided to explore the house. The boy was really small and nimble and he used it to his advantage, climbing in, under and behind everything in the house.

He told himself he was a secret spy and he had to snoop through the house to get the super-secret-very-important information, or the world is going to explode!

First, he ran up the stairs and hid behind a bookcase. He crawled down the hall and slipped into his great aunt's bedroom. He dived in under the bed and made sure nobody saw him. His silly fancy shoes were really starting to hurt bad, so he kicked them off and left them there under the bed.

With only his socks, he could now slide over the wooden floor, bracing himself against the wall at the end of the hallway. As he was sliding past the bathroom, he heard someone flush the toilet.

He got a fright - he can't be caught!

He ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, quickly climbing into one of the many cupboards. While trying to catch his breath, he heard people coming into the kitchen and the usually always open door close. Instead of hearing someone start looking through the cupboards, he heard something... sloppy?

Quietly, Marco pushed open the cupboard door to see the kitchen. The room wasn't too small and he could see the sinks on the other side, the curtains closing the window and the old wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, but he couldn't see the door or who was there.

There was a soft groan and heavy breathing and he considered pushing the door further open to lean out and see who was at the door, but he quickly shrunk back into the cupboard when he saw two bodies moving over to the table in the middle of the kitchen, hands grabbing each other, arms tangled together and lips locked in a heated kiss.

Even from where Marco was sitting could he see their tongues rolling into each others mouths.

"Fuck, Levi..." Eren groaned and they separated just enough for Eren's shirt to come off, it being flung somewhere Marco couldn't see.

What was going on? He didn't understand. Yes, he's seen his mom and dad kiss, but that wasn't just kissing.

They moved until Eren collided with the table, falling back on the wooden thing as it scraped over the floor. Levi lifted Eren's hips and moved him further onto the table, immediately bending down to kiss him again and started to grind his hips hard against Eren's.

Marco clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any sounds as he watched Levi's hand zip down Eren's pants and grab something that made Eren moan. Levi kissed him harder and moved his hand, making Marco start to feel a little weird.

Was this the super-secret-very-important information?

It must be!

He found it!

Eren pulled Levi's hand away and pushed his pants down, Levi's hand quickly helping him pull it off together with his underwear, dropping it next to his feet. Levi's hand disappeared between his legs again.

The little boy couldn't understand what Levi was touching and why it was making Eren make all those funny faces.

Looking down at himself, he pressed his hand between his legs. He gasped quietly into his hand - something there was hard! And it felt good! He kept pressing there, not sure what else to do as he squeezed his palm over his moth.

He looked back up at his cousins and saw Eren doing the same thing with his hand over his mouth, small moans still coming out.

Levi was standing with Eren's legs on his shoulders and Marco could see him move some of his fingers in and out somewhere between Eren's legs, soon adding another finger.

His eyes went up and down Levi's body. Levi was still fully dressed, but... Ah! He also had something hard in his pants! Is that what he was touching on Eren?

That's why Eren was making funny faces!

Now he understands, or at least thinks he does as he continued watching.

"Look at you, moaning like a little slut, even though you know the whole family is just outside. But you don't care, do you? You like the idea of being caught, doing risky things like this. You love it, Eren. Admit it."

Eren let out another muffled moan and nodded, taking his hand away to answer.

"I love it... I love moaning and th-thinking someone migh- Ah! Fuck, yes!"

Eren clamped his hand over his mouth again, gripping at the edge of the table with the other as he moaned. Levi chuckled and curled his fingers into Eren's prostate again, completely unaware of the little boy with wide eyes staring at them through a small opening.

"If you moan like that, we are going to get caught." He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on one of the cloths used for drying plates laying under Eren on the table.

Marco watched closely as Eren unzipped Levi's pants and pulled him out, gasping as he saw Levi's erection.

"Please... Keep me quiet, make sure they can't hear..." Eren begged softly as Levi lined up.

Levi moved Eren's legs off of his shoulders to around his waist and leaned forwards, slowly wrapping his hands around Eren's neck. "

Don't worry baby, you wont make a sound."

Eren smiled and put his hand on Levi's shoulder, gasping as Levi pushed the head in. Marco's eyes widened more as he watched Levi push in, honestly surprised that something that big could fit in anywhere between his legs.

Levi gave him a moment to adjust and only started moving when Eren squeezed his shoulder. He slowly drew his hips back as he tightened his hands around Eren's throat and Eren's other hand went up to hold onto Levi's wrist.

Marco panicked. Was Levi trying to hurt Eren? But Eren was still making funny faces, so it must be good, right?

Maybe Eren was just really good at holding his breath the nine year old reasoned as he shifted his attention to the way Levi was slowly moving his hips.

Levi slowly thrust into him, quickly picking up speed as he watched Eren whither beneath him. Eren's cheeks were a bright red - not just from the choking, and pleasure was written all over his face.

His hair was a mess, but Levi's was too and the way his lips formed the word 'More' had him giving it his all. His thrusts were now rough and deep as he searched for his brother's prostate again, soft grunts and moans spilling from his lips as the heat around his cock tightened.

Soon Eren's back arched off of the softly squeaking table and Levi knew that he had found it. Eren squeezed his shoulder harder and Levi tightened his hands around his throat in return, thrusting roughly into his brother under him.

It was really a sight to behold.

Marco couldn't agree more as he watched Eren completely give himself over to Levi in a display so beautiful it would stay with him for years to come.

The brunette was so lost that his eyes rolled back as he was filled again and again, each thrust shoving, force-feeding him pleasure.

Just the way he liked it.

Just the way he needed it.

"C-Co - Com - inngh!" Eren tried his best to get out through the tight grasp Levi had on his neck, bound to lead to a game of 'Hide the Bruise From Mom' with him wearing scarves and Levi trying to pull it off.

It's a miracle they haven't been caught yet, but that's currently the last thing on their minds.

"Me too..." Levi panted out and leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to Eren's ear.

"Do you want it on you?" He asked lowly, but Eren shook his head. Levi looked at him and relaxed his hands to let him speak.

"In me," He gasped for air and coughed a bit. "I want to feel - you come in me!"

Levi let his hands slide up from Eren's neck to tangle in his hair, pulling his head up to smash their lips together in a desperate kiss as Eren finally found his end, tensing around Levi, tightening his arms and legs around his frame as Levi also reached his end.

The two siblings made soft sounds against each others lips as their movements slowed down and the kiss turned soft and gentle.

"I love you... I love you, Eren... I love you so much." Levi whispered into his ear and slowly pulled out as he started wiping Eren down with a cloth he grabbed.

Eren smiled happily and basked in the post-sex praise Levi always showered him with, whispering back 'I love you's as he was cleaned.

Marco stared curiously at the white dripping out of his spent cousin when Levi walked away, wondering what exactly it was. Levi stepped back with a wet cloth and finished cleaning Eren off before helping him to his feet.

Levi zipped himself up and cleaned up the few things they messed up as Eren pulled his underwear back on. Levi picked Eren's pants up and was about to hand it to him, when they heard their mom just outside of the kitchen.

"Boys! Where did you two disappear to?"

Levi quickly stuffed Eren's pants into the sink and Eren was about to complain when Carla pushed open the kitchen door and Marco closed the cupboard door he was hiding behind.

"Eren! What are you doing?" She asked, shocked that her son was standing half naked in her aunt's house.

"Get dressed right now!' Levi chuckled as he tossed Eren's now partially wet pants into his face and left his brother to explain.

"U-Uhm... I spilled my drink on myself and Levi helped me clean?"

Their mother sighed as she seemed to believe the excuse and waved them off.

"Just... Next time, do it in the bathroom."

Levi shot Eren a smirk.

"Don't worry Mom, next time we will."

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled his pants back on as their mom walked out of the room, muttering to herself about he ridiculous kids.

Levi walked up to Eren's side and put his hand on his ass, giving a firm squeeze.

"Now that was fun." Levi said and the brunette chuckled and nodded.

"That's what brothers are for."

They both laughed softly and left the kitchen.

After it had been quiet for a while, Marco finally climbed out of his hiding spot and looked around the kitchen.

He carefully sneaked back to the play room and curled up with the other sleeping kids as he looked at Jean, sitting on the couch again. Where he was laying was everything but comfortable, so he got up and sat down next to his brother and fell asleep against his arm.

Half an hour later, Jean stroked his hair to wake him up and told him that it was time to go home.

His mom scolded him for having lost his shoes and Jean walked with him as he looked through the house.

"So how was it here for you?" Jean asked as Marco looked in their aunt's bedroom, finding his shoes under the bed.

"I found out some things about people." Marco answered and Jean hummed.

"So did I, did you know Connie's parents got divorced?"

Jean talked about what he discovered as they walked out, Marco rather deciding not to share his information. How would he even explain what he saw in the first place?

Once in the car, tired little Marco curled up under Jean's arm again and slowly fell back asleep.

A single thought continued bothering him, even after they arrived home.

Is that really what brothers are for?


End file.
